Dozing Abyss
by Fluffy-luvr
Summary: During the Gohan Cell Fight when Cell is about to implode Gohan makes the ultimate sacrifice leaving the Z warriors and Goku in a state of shock they will never forget, but was it for the right cause? Why did Gohan actually intervene? OOC GohanxTurles


Dozing Abyss

**I do not own Dragonball Z, however I do own this story!!**

**This is a Gohan in general story and he is way OOC. If you don't like it then DON'T read it that simple. Enjoy reading!!**

***This is during the cell fight when cell is about to implode (all the clothes are the same)***

_Thoughts_

**Yelling **

**~~chapter 1 what went down~~**

"Fools I'll take all of you to oblivion **HAHAHA!**" Cell yells cackling madly as his form begins to morph. "No, Cell I…I won't let you get away with it!" Gohan forcefully retorts. _"I hope this is enough to get father away from me." _Gohan heaves a weary-some sigh as he turns slightly to the awe struck Namekian mouthing out a silent "sorry." The Namekian troughs Gohan a look of confusion but Gohan has turned back towards the threat, Cell.

Gathering up the words he had planned to use to hopefully throw off his father, and end every thing Gohan begins his role. "This, this ends now Cell, no more games." Gohan states calmly as he holds his right arm towards the sky, a look of knowing wisdom in his eyes. **"GO…GOHAN! What are you doing?!" **Goku shouts panic and worry for his only son evident in his words. Gohan however ignores him as Cell begins to expand even more. "**HAHAHA,** it doesn't matter now kid it's to late **AHAHAHA**!" Cell's power begins to crack and spark beneath him as Gohan's own calm ora glows an eerie blue but remains steady knocking Cell's backlash energy away from the awe struck Z warriors who stand off at a distant cliff.

"No, it'll never be to late Cell." Gohan retorts as his calm energy begins to create tiny rivulets of raw power. _"If only it were dark outside, so I could see the stars that is my only regret." _A loud explosion shook the earth as a sheen of white blocked the view of the on looking Z warriors. "What just happened, **where's my son?!**" Goku shouts frantically searching for any sign of his son. "He's gone Goku." Piccolo states as he begins to make his leave. "Humph, the Namekian is right Kakkorit, leave it be. Your son died the death of any great Sayian-jinn warrior." Vegeta rudely replies as he lifts the limp form of his son and begins to follow Piccolo back to the lookout.

~~**Mean while…~~**

"**GOHAN!**" The booming voice of King Yemma called, bringing Gohan out of his current train of thought. "I wasn't expecting your death so soon." Yemma proclaims as he searches through his book of names. "Ah…It seems, no that can't be right. My book tells me you are supposed to go to H.F.I.L? Would you mind explaining this?" Yemma demanded with a hint of curiosity. Gohan simply stood there arms crossed waiting for his judgment. "I have nothing to say." Gohan replies in a dreary defeated voice. _"It's just as I thought." _Yemma heaves a sigh and shakes his head for good measure before issuing out his orders. "Very well, you know were to go, be for warned that Cell is stirring up all kinds of mischief, I trust you'll straighten things out." Yemma says as he shifts through the massive paperwork on his desk. Gohan sighs as he nods his head in consent before heading to H.F.I.L

~~In H.F.I.L~~

"Cell what are you doing?" A shrill voice demands as the android stands off to the side, awaiting the new arrival. "Oh silence, you purple cretin I am waiting for the new arrival." Cell spat at the annoying tyrant Frieza. _"If it's who I think it is…No, it shouldn't be. But, I am sure I read his emotions right. That boy…" _Cell shook his head to clear his thoughts as a shadow figure appears at the gate entrance. "Here he is finally." Cell stats as he glances at the gates with barley contained curiosity. "What are you so happy about?" Frieza snaps. Cell just shrugs as he keeps his gaze fixed on the form entering the gates.

Gohan walks through the gate and the first thing he notices is cell glaring, or perhaps staring at him, he wasn't sure. "Cell…" Gohan states in a monotone voice as he lifts his right arm towards the dark endeavored sky. "Do you remember the stars?" Gohan asks faintly above a whisper. He slowly takes his gaze away from the endless abyss as he glances quizzically towards Cell. Cell looks at Gohan strangely before he walks up to him, Frieza and the Ginyu Force following eagerly. "That brat, the one from Namik!" Frieza exclaims snapping his tail on the ground leaving small craters. Gohan troughs a quick calculating glance towards Frieza and his crones before dismissing them in his mind and takes flight to a near by hill.

"Stars, what is that suppose to mean!?" Frieza grips. Cell snorts as he takes off trailing Gohan. When Cell arrived he noticed Gohan laying on the hill, legs dangling off the edge with a glazed over look in his pitch black eyes, making them look like a misty night. "Stars huh, you miss them already?" Cell announces sarcastically with mild curiosity. _"Why does he care about stars?" _"They're beautiful aren't they?" Gohan asked in a daze as he continues to look at the black abyss which is the sky. "Hmm…I suppose I can't say I've taken the time to gaze at them." Cell says off handily as he takes a seat next to Gohan. Glancing over at Gohan Cell notices a frown on the small hybrids face as he stands and takes off to who knows were. Cell lets out a sigh of defeat as he can't help feel a tug of something in his chest. _"What is it? Is it guilt? Why must I feel guilt for someone who killed me? Why is that br…Gohan down here?" _ Cell shakes his head to get the remainder of his thoughts organized. "Oh well, tomorrow is another day. Perhaps he would be willing to share?" Cells wonders out loud as he lays back on the grassy hill glaring up at the dark abyss that is the sky as if it's the reason for all his problems. "Tomorrow indeed." 


End file.
